Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plasma spectroscopic analysis method and an inhibitor of plasma emission derived from a non-target.
Related Art
As a trace metal element analysis method, there has been known a method of applying a voltage to a sample containing a target metal to generate plasma and detecting the plasma emission (see, for example, International Publication No. 2012/120919).
However, when the sample is subjected to the analysis, other peak waveforms of plasma not derived from the target may be present in addition to the peak waveform of the plasma derived from the target. This causes a problem that, for example, the peak waveform of the plasma derived from the target cannot be correctly caught since the peak waveform of the plasma derived from the target is overlapped with other peak waveforms, whereby the target cannot be accurately analyzed.